Various radiators have been proposed for cooling heated bodies such as power transistors.
One of the prior radiators has a cooling air flow path in which a plurality of heated bodies having cooling fins are disposed. In such radiators, the cooling fins have radiating surfaces which increase in size from the upstream cooling fin to the downstream cooling fin along the direction of cooling air flow.
However, in such prior art, the heated bodies require cooling fins having cooling areas different from each other and the radiator is required to have a hollow portion defined by the cooling air path. This results in a complicated construction which is expensive to manufacture.